Mischief, Mayhem and the Marauders
by PyromaniacValdez
Summary: Heard of the Marauders? Check. Heard of Lily Evans and co.? Check. Now hear of the one who brought them together. Live the madness and mayhem at Hogwarts with me. Izzie Semmé, your host for this crazy journey. Strap yourself in, it's going to be one hell of a bumpy ride...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Where It All Began

Izzie's POV

I ran through the barrier to get to the Hogwarts Express, eager to see my friends again. As soon as I got on the platform, I was mobbed.  
"IZZIE! I missed you over the summer! You barely owled me! You promised!" Lily shouted at me but she was laughing at the same time. "I can't believe we're fourth years now!"

Lily is probably the brains and mother hen of the group. Me, her, Marlene and Laura are the Fab Four. We're the four girls who don't get asked out by anybody because they're scared we might turn them down but the Marauders think differently. We know they scare off any guy who might have a possible chance with us.  
Lily is probably the prettiest but she thinks otherwise. She has long red hair that she has just got into the habit of keeping it down and really green eyes. I could see why James had fancied her since 2nd year.

"Hey Lils. I missed you too. Sorry I didn't owl. Me and the family had to go to Spain to see my step-monster's parents and I couldn't really take Piper with me," I explained to Lily. She just nodded her head. Lily and I are exactly the same. We're Muggleborns and proud of it.

"Let's get on the train and find Marls and Laura." Lily nudged me.  
"Izzie... Izzie... Wake up what are you staring at?" She waved her hand in front of my face.  
"Huh? What? Oh nothing... I'll tell you on the train," I said blushing. I was staring at the boys. They had definitely grown up over the summer. All of them were nearing 6ft tall except Peter. I couldn't believe that they were fourth years. I just stood there thinking before Lily hit me.

"Lils, what was that for?" I pouted at her.  
"Get a move on Izzie. All the compartments will be gone," she replied with a glint in her eye. "We need one so you can tell me what you were staring at." Damn I thought she'd forgotten about that.

Lily's POV

I dragged Izzie on to the train, peering into all the compartments. As soon as I found an empty one, I dumped my stuff on the floor and turned to Izzie.  
"Ok. Tell me who or what you were staring at please?" I said, grinning.  
"Well... umm... you see..." Izzie stuttered. She obviously didn't want to tell me what had gotten her in such a tizzy.  
"I'm waiting!" I whined, tapping my foot.

"Waiting for what my darling Lilyflower? For me to sweep you off your feet? Well you only had to ask." James Potter walked into the compartment, a smirk on his foul little face.

Izzie's POV

Oh no. This could be trouble. **Big** trouble. James just walked in and started proclaiming his love for Lily.  
"POTTER! GET OUT NOW!" Lily shouted, going red in the face.  
"But my love what about you? About us?" James said pouting. Me and the boys have told him several times that is not the way to get Lily's attention.  
"There will NEVER be us Potter! Just leave before I make you!" Lily growled.

"Well Prongs my man, you had to pick the feisty one, didn't you? I'm more of a daring, cheeky stunning girl myself," Sirius said as he walked into the compartment. "Hey Izzie. Grown anymore midget?" he said smirking.  
"Yes I have Black but at least I'm not as tall as a freaking troll. Oh and I don't look like one either!" I shot back grinning. James looked shocked and Lily just giggled.

"Take that back Semmé or I'll make you!" Sirius glared at me.  
"Oh will you now Black? That sounds... fascinating." I glared back at him. He pulled out his wand but I pulled mine out faster.  
"You hex me Black and I will not hesitate in doing you some serious damage!" I hissed and put my wand under his chin. Then he did something extremely unexpected. He swung me up over his shoulder

"BLACK! PUT ME DOWN NOW! I'M WEARING A SKIRT! I'M DEAD SERIOUS!" I shouted, pummeling my fists into his back.  
"I don't think so. How about I feed you to those charming Slytherin relatives of mine?" He said to me sarcastically. I moved slightly and smacked the back of his head.

"Put me down Black or I swear to Merlin, I will hex you into the next century. Lily wouldn't mind helping me, would you Lils?" I said feeling slightly dizzy.  
"It would be my pleasure Izzie." Lily started to walk towards Sirius menacingly.  
"Padfoot put her down. We've known her long enough to know that she will hex you and hex you bad and so would Evans here," James said looking slightly irritated. "Let's go find Moony and Wormtail."

"Fine. You're just being the peacemaker to impress Red here," Sirius snorted and I burst out laughing. James had gone bright red like a tomato and rushed out of the compartment.  
"Sirius, he's gonna kill you for that you know," I said still laughing.  
"Yep. That's exactly why I said it," he said with a smirk. He stalked out the cabin grinning. So much drama and the train hadn't even left the station.

**A/N **_**hi guys! This is my first fanfiction on . I normally use wattpad :) I hope you enjoy reading and I would really appreciate reviews.  
Here's a cookie for you all (::) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Train's started... But where are they?

Izzie's POV

Where are Laura and Marls? They said they would be on time this year.  
"Hey guys. I missed you..." Laura stopped as I tackled her for a hug.  
"Wait a second... I need to get something..." Laura said to me. "I'll be right back."

She walked out into the corridor and shouted,  
"OI MARLS! STOP FLIRTING WITH THE SEVENTH YEARS!"  
"Fine I'm coming. Let me get my stuff," Marlene grumbled. Laura dragged her into the compartment.  
"Marlene! Seventh years?! You obviously like the older men!" I said to her once the door was shut.  
"Well it's nice to know Izzie hasn't changed over the summer," Marls said sarcastically and poked her tongue out at me. I returned the gesture.

"Great to see you Marls." I gave a her a bear hug.  
"You too Izzie," she said hugging me back. "Whoa you've grown!"  
"Don't start that Marls! I nearly killed Black for Godric's sake!" I said with an irritated look on my face.  
"Sorry Miss Moody-Pants! It's just a joke!" Marlene said huffily.  
"Fine if you're going to be all huffy, I won't tell you the interesting news," I said and turned my body away from Marlene. As soon as I turned, Marls pulled me back.

"Interesting news! Why didn't you tell me before?" she shouted at me.  
"Chill Marly! I couldn't tell you before because you were chatting up the seventh years!" I laughed and so did Laura and Lily. Marls had gone a beautiful shade of crimson.  
"Here's the news. James was trying to chat up our lovely Evans here and she lost her redhead temper and threatened to hex him. Black came in, pissed me off and threw me over his shoulder. Oh and he threatened to feed me to his family," I said casually.  
I was thinking of how close I had been to Sirius. He had obviously worked out over the summer because his arms felt buffer. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to beat him in an arm-wrestle this year. I was having a lovely daydream when Lily snapped me out of it.

"Oi Izzie! Wake up from your daydream. The cart's here!" Lily poked my nose. I growled at her and she laughed. I hated people touching my face.

I bought the usual stuff like Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
"Whoa Izzie! How much do you need?" Laura looked over at my huge pile with wide eyes. "Don't blame me if Minnie puts you in detention for doing a stupid prank whilst you're hyper. AGAIN!"  
"Well I need to stock up on my sugar supply. Step-monster's gone into a healthy phase and she won't let me or Patrick have anything sugary. It's unbelievable!" I said through a mouthful of Cauldron Cake.

Laura's POV

I just looked at Lily and made a mental note to tell her to stop Izzie from hanging out with the Marauders. She gets all the nasty habits from them. It's kind of gross but you get used to it after a while.  
Izzie had changed over the summer slightly. She was still about average height but her personality changed. She used to be only sassy and jokey around us but now she had a twinkle in her eye and was always ready for a laugh.  
Secretly me, Marls and Lily thought she was one of the prettiest girls in our year. She had long, curly black hair that she often put in a messy bun and lovely mocha-coloured skin. She's definitely a looker. We've all seen 5th and 6th years sneaking glances at her every time they passed our compartment. Izzie never acted girly though. She was like the fifth Marauder and the leader of the Fab Four. Confident, smart, pretty, cheeky and funny. Oh and prankster extraordinaire.

James' POV

Why doesn't she like me? What have I done wrong? Nothing yet... I think. I just want to know why Lily hates me because then I can become what she likes and she'll go out with me! I think that will work!

Izzie's POV

We were just lounging around in the compartment swapping Chocolate Frog cards when the door slid open. I looked up and scowled. It was Sirius and Remus. As their fellow Marauder, almost, they asked me what was wrong but I didn't answer. I just carried on swapping cards with Laura.  
She was very distracted by something. I followed her eyes and found the thing she was staring at was Remus. Our Remus Lupin, the mature-ish nerdy one of the Marauders. He looked up and saw Laura looking at him and smiled. Laura blushed furiously and I rolled my eyes. "Sirius come with me please? I need to prank someone." I pouted and used my puppy-dog eyes. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. 

"Let's go plan then!" Sirius dragged me to an empty compartment. "Who are we pranking?" he asked excitedly.  
"Remus and Laura," I said smirking. Sirius just looked at me in shock.  
"Why?" he asked with a confused face.  
"Remus like Laura. Laura like Remus. Get together. Adorable little godchildren I can teach how to prank!" I sighed happily.

"Okay? Well plan A is get them to go on a blind date to Hogsmeade and let them sort themselves out. Plan B is to lock them in a broom closet and not let them out until they confess their feelings. Which plan do you like the most?" Sirius asked smiling.  
"Umm... Plan A because the first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend," I said beaming.  
"How'd you know when it is?" Sirius tilted his head to the side.  
"Marls was flirting with the Head Boy so... Yeah," I trailed off as Sirius looked at me funny.  
"What is it Sirius? Hello? You there?" I waved my hand in front of his face.  
"Oh... umm... Nothing. Let's go back to the others." Sirius grinned nervously and pulled me back to our compartment.

"Hey guys! I'm back, safe and alive!" I shouted at them and launched myself at the window seat. Sirius got there before me and I ended up on his lap. I got off quickly and sat next to Laura.  
"Laura I have set up a date in Hogsmeade for you. I'm not telling you any details except he's taller than you and has a crush on you," I whispered in her ear. She shot me a 'what-the-hell-have-you-done-now!' look.  
"Izzie is that the plan you and Sirius were on about?" Laura and Remus said at the same time. Laura went BRIGHT red and Remus went pink. Me and Sirius just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Guys, what's going on?" Remus asked worriedly. I was about to answer when a prefect came round and told us to get into our robes.  
The girls and I went into the compartment opposite to get changed. I noticed Laura adjusting her skirt so it was a bit higher than normal.  
"Laura wait for me," I said after the others left. She waited patiently and once I was done, I locked the door and put a silencing charm around the cabin.  
"Laura do you fancy Remus?" I asked staring her down to get the truth out.  
"Yeah since halfway through third year. He doesn't like me so I'll focus on this date you set up for me. Ok Izzie? You will NOT tell the boys about this." Laura put her head in her hands and sighed.

Sirius' POV

Whilst we were changing, I asked Remus something.  
"Moony do you like Laura?" I said.  
"Well... umm... Oh fine. Yes I do and I have it bad," he moaned. "I feel jealous of the guy she's going to Hogsmeade with. I could punch him!"  
"Don't. You'll hurt yourself," I muttered under my breath.  
"Padfoot, what did you say?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing. Here come the girls."

Remus' POV

Laura and Izzie walked in again. They managed to pull off the sexy schoolgirl look in the bland uniform but Izzie was like my little sister. Laura blew Izzie out of the water. I admired her long muscular legs.  
"Oi Moony you can quit staring now," Sirius whispered. I felt my face burn.

Laura's POV

Me and Izzie walked in again laughing at some first year. We sat down and I saw Remus staring. At me. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Sirius whispered something in his ear and he went red. Sirius then came over to Izzie and whispered something to her. She hugged him? I knew then that Izzie had planned something... And it involved me.

Izzie's POV

Sirius just told me that Remus likes Laura too. Brilliant news! All that's left to do is plan Laura's outfit, hair, makeup and attitude... Fun, fun, fun!

**A/N Hey guys! I know a lot of you will notice that there are guys POV in this chappie. What I've said is what I think goes on in a teenage boy's head and also seeing my older cousin reacting to girls... So many times has he embarrassed himself publicly... Anyways this is dedicated to crimson-ash-1 because she is an amazing friend and she encouraged me to put my writing on here even though there's a gazillion Harry Potter fanfictions on here. Here's a cookie (::)  
Until next time, Mischief Managed!  
PyromaniacValdez xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dressing up or down?

Izzie's POV

Me, Marls and Lily were in the common room while Laura was down in the kitchen, getting our snacks.  
"Girls, I have important news. Me and Sirius have set Laura up on a blind date with Remus!" I whispered.  
"WHAT?! THEY LIKE EACH OTHER? Since when?" Marls shouted.  
"Marly keep it down! They liked each other since last year," I said.

"Who likes each other? Lily likes me? My life's wish has come true!" James came down the boys' dorm stairs with a cocky grin on his face. This could potentially be a lot of trouble...  
"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE AN ARROGANT TOERAG! I WOULD RATHER DATE A HIPPOGRIFF THAN YOU!" Lily screamed. She walked over to him and slapped him then ran upstairs.  
Laura just came through the portrait hole. She looked slightly scared. I didn't blame her. Lily had a nasty temper at the worst of times.  
"Laura! Marls! Upstairs to the dorm NOW! Oh and James? You have a handprint on your face!" I shouted then ran upstairs. I heard Sirius yell 'EVANS!' and Remus say 'Ouch!'

Sirius' POV

"Do I want to know what happened Prongs?" I asked cautiously. James just glared and narrowed his eyes at me. "I'll take that as a no then."  
I heard thumping on the stairs and turned round. My eyes widened in shock. Izzie was in her pyjamas.  
"Shoot!" she said. She ran over to the table to grab her textbook and shouted,  
"Laura! Just get down here and get your Charms textbook! I don't know where you left it and Sirius is creeping me out!"  
I couldn't help admiring her. She had some grey jersey shorts and a blue cotton top on.

Remus' POV

I heard pattering on the stairs. I turned and saw Laura in her pyjamas and dressing gown.  
"Dude, take a picture. It lasts longer," Izzie whispered in my ear. I went red again. I hadn't realised that I was goggling.  
"Boys! Shut your mouths or you're going to drool! I know they're gorgeous but... Godric!" Lily walked downstairs. James was going to have a heart attack.

James' POV

Lily Evans just walked over to me. Normally I would be incredibly charming towards her. But this time she had the advantage. She was in her pyjamas.  
"Lily, do you want James to have a heart attack?" Sirius asked, having a good laugh at my reaction.  
She just ignored the comment and carried on looking for Laura's textbook.  
"I know where Laura's book is," I said to Lily, still in shock.  
"Where is it Potter?" Lily asked. We were having a semi-decent conversation.  
"In our dorm," Sirius sang, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Izzie's POV

"Which is your dorm?" I asked. Remus looked at me like I was insane.  
"Are you willing to risk your life by going into FOUR teenage BOYS bedroom? Just for my textbook? Are you mad woman?" Laura asked me as she did up her dressing gown.  
"Probably! I'm sure it's not that bad," I replied with a smile. Sirius and James shared a glance.

"Lead the way Padfoot! Oh girls, we're playing truth or dare. Who's in?" James said, getting off the sofa and stretching.  
"Me! And Laura, you're not backing out of this one! Marls and Lils, see you later!" I shouted as I skipped up the staircase, dragging Laura with me.  
"James I need to talk to you," I muttered.  
"Yeah sure. What is it little sis?" he asked, smiling.  
"Don't ask anyone who they fancy. There is a completely logical reason and if you screw up, me and Lily will hex you," I said quietly.  
"I understand. I'll tell Sirius as well." James just nodded his head in agreement.

Laura's POV

Me and Izzie stumbled back to the dorm in darkness. Marls and Lily were still awake. Izzie threw herself on her bed and started punching her pillow.  
"How was Truth or Dare Laur?" Lily asked me kindly.  
"Fine for me. Can't really say the same for Izzie though." I stifled a giggle. She was muttering things like 'murder', 'Avada Kedavra' and 'Black'.  
"He dared me to charm my hair purple and dress as a punk tomorrow!" Izzie shouted, glaring at me. "I have nothing punkish except my fishnets, boots and gloves!"

"Wear that with your shirt, tie and school skirt. You can borrow my leather jacket! I have so many ideas on how to make this work!" Marls shrieked and ran to her trunk. "Marls can we PLEASE figure it out tomorrow? I'm exhausted and that's saying something," Izzie moaned. She shut her hangings and after a few minutes, heard her snoring. Delightful.

Izzie's POV

I woke up and got in the shower. Halfway through washing my hair, I remembered my dare.  
"Sweet freaking Circe!" I shouted and got out the shower. The whole of Gryffindor probably heard me. The others were already up and changed.  
"Izzie, I have your outfit ready. If you want to prove you can pull off punk chic and still look banging then... You're going to have to wear makeup," Marly explained to me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. As always, I liked being right and enjoyed showing up Sirius.

Within 20 minutes, I looked completely different. Lily had charmed my hair purple. Marlene had done my makeup and chosen my clothes. Laura had done my hair in a fishtail braid. We walked to the top of the stairs. Lily and Marls peeked round the corner to see if the boys were there. They were. Marls walked down first and then Lily followed her. They were chatting animatedly about the Hogsmeade trip.

"Laura! Izzie! Hurry up and get your butts down here now!" Marls shouted up the stairs. That was Laura's cue to go down.  
"Calm your tits Marls. We're just waiting for Izzie," Laura called Marlene over and whispered something. That was my cue.  
"I'm here! I'm here! Hogwarts is safe once more! Oh good morning boys," I called to them. Their mouths were wide open. I looked down. I thought I looked quite good.  
I was wearing my uniform without my cloak or jumper. I had Marlene's leather jacket on my fishnets, boots and my black fingerless gloves.

"How... how... How could you pull that outfit off?" Sirius asked me gobsmacked.  
"Because I'm amazing!" I sang. I walked over and grabbed Sirius by the collar.  
"I will get you all back for this!" I whispered. I winked at him then walked out the portrait hole with the girls.  
"What did you say to Black?" Laura asked suspiciously.  
"Oh that I'll get him back. Breakfast should be interesting. Do you remember the prank I planned last year? That's gonna happen today!" I replied smirking.  
"Izzie they are the bloody MARAUDERS! . ! I don't want one of my best friends DEAD!" Lily shouted. A few people looked around with confused expressions.

Sirius' POV

"How the Godric did Izzie pull that off? And what did she say to you Pads?" James asked.  
"She said she'll get us back for her hair thing," I replied casually. I thought Izzie pulled off the naughty punk school girl look well. I snapped out of it when we got to the Great Hall. I smelt food and ran in.  
"Morning ladies. How are you this wonderful day?" I asked Izzie, Marlene, Laura and Lily. They stopped the conversation that they were having and muttered their replies.

Laura's POV

I kicked Izzie under the table and nodded. That was our signal for the plan to begin. Lily got her wand out and so did Izzie. Me and Marlene brought ours out in case the boys decided to hex us. Izzie stood on the Gryffindor table and shouted,

"Oi! You lot! Me and my mates have something to show you if the third years would stop looking up my skirt! Accio!" In came flying in, four pairs of boxers. I saw the boys mouths drop.  
"This is not happening," James whispered.  
"Hell yeah it is Potter!" Lily whispered back smirking.

"Hello everyone. I'm the boxers of Sirius Black!" said the pair that was blue with flashing penguins all over them.  
"Hi people. I'm the boxers of James Potter!" said the pair with Superman on them. "Hey there. I'm the boxers of Remus Lupin!" said the pair with pink and red hearts on them.  
"And I'm the boxers of Peter Pettigrew!" said the pair with teddy bears on.

By this time, me, Izzie and Marls were crying with laughter and the boys looked mortified.  
"Together we are the Marauders embarrassing underwear!" The boxers said in unison. "We'd like to perform a song for you!"  
"Hit the music Lily!" Izzie shouted through her laughter. This Muggle song called 'Sexy and I know it' came on and the boxers started singing. The song ended and the boxers dropped on the boys head.

"Told you I would get you back!" Izzie said to Sirius, still laughing. All the boys were still in shock.  
"Come on girls. It's time for Defence let's go!" Izzie said to us. We left the table and linked arms. We left the Great Hall singing 'Sexy and I know it'. We shook our hips as well. Seemed to be appreciated. Boys all over the hall were checking us out even Slytherins. This must be the best prank Izzie's ever pulled so far.

"SEMMÉ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sirius roared. We all looked at Izzie.  
"Well RUN you idiots!" Izzie shouted and sprinted off. We just stood there until Sirius came running over to us.  
"Where did she go?" he asked.  
"Transfiguration I think," Marlene answered.  
He ran off again.

"If Sirius finds Izzie, then we need to organise a funeral."

A/N hello again everyone! As you can see, there was the first prank! Pulled by the girls and not the boys! There is going to be a lot of pranks so if you can send in ideas that would be awesome! :) Again there are some male POVs and again they are based on my cousin's incredibly short attention span.

Sirius: Hurry up woman! I wanna know what happens next!  
Izzie: Would you shut up! Carry on love.  
Thank you Izzie. Lily would you like to do the disclaimer?

Lily: Ok. PyromaniacValdez does not own the Harry Potter franchise as much as she would like to. Harry Potter belongs to our illustrious queen, the goddess of writing, J.K Rowling. All events, characters and other things that you do not recognise belong to PyromaniacValdez. Copyrighted © 2013 All rights reserved.  
Thank you Lily!

James: Bloody hell!  
Me: If you don't shut up, I'll get Lily to date someone else! *whispers* I ship Jily! James: Oh yeah the authors on my side! *Happy dance*

And that concludes the authors note! See you next chapter! :)

Mischief Managed!

PyromaniacValdez xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Hogsmeade Blind Dates!

Izzie's POV

I woke up extra early to help Laura with her preparation for her date to Hogsmeade. I woke up Marls and Lily to help me. All of us chose a light blue vest top with a cream zip up cardigan and her favourite black jeans with Marlene's heeled ankle boots.  
"Who's gonna be the one to wake her up? It isn't going to be me! Do you remember what happened last time?!" I asked. I had spent an hour in the Hospital Wing with a unicorn horn. Laura swore she didn't know how she did it.

"For Merlin's sake I'll do it!" Lily sighed and walked over to Laura's bed. She shook her and Laura woke up immediately. She saw the outfit and gasped.  
"You guys are flipping miracle workers! I love you!" she screeched. She ran over, picked up the outfit and ran into the bathroom. Laura poked her head out and asked Marls to do her makeup. Marls had never been so happy.

"Lily and Izzie! Go down to the Great Hall and get your breakfast. Me and Laura might be a while!" Marlene shouted.  
"Laura! You're meeting your date by the statue in the corner of the Entrance Hall!" I shouted up the stairs.  
Me and Lily came into the common room and walked straight over to the portrait hole. When we walked into the Great Hall, I saw that the guys had saved us a space.

Laura's POV

I came into the Great Hall with Marls. I quickly spotted Izzie sitting next to Sirius. They were obviously on good terms again. Poor Lily was sat next to James. I decided to put out of her misery and I squeezed in between her and James. I had a bite of toast and saw that Remus wasn't there.  
"Where's Remus?" I asked James.  
"He's waiting for his date in the Entrance Hall," James said through a mouthful of food. Lily's face was comical. Her jaw was hanging right down.

Before I knew it, it was 9:30 and Izzie was dragging me out of my seat. We walked into the Entrance Hall. I scanned around and saw Remus standing EXACTLY where I was meeting my date. Then it clicked; Remus was my date!

"You're dead when I come back from Hogsmeade! I will enjoy your pain!" I said furiously to Izzie. Her eyes visibly widened and she gulped. Izzie then took a step back, turned and ran for it. I walked over to Remus.  
"Ready for Hogsmeade then?" I asked Remus nervously. He looked at me then realised.

"Sirius I am going to Avada Kedavra you!" he muttered.

Remus' POV

I had been waiting for 10 minutes when Laura walked over to me.  
"Ready for Hogsmeade then?" she asked me shyly. I was confused and then it clicked. Laura was my date!  
"Sirius I am going to Avada Kedavra you!" I muttered.

I offered her my hand and she took it. Laura had a huge smile on her face.  
"You know I haven't been to Zonko's in a while. I need to get some stuff for Izzie. She's banned from their products and from going in the shop," she said to me as we entered Hogsmeade.  
"Why? What did she do?" I asked curiously. Laura launched into the entire story. I was laughing with her by the end.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" I asked. We had been into almost every shop there is.  
"Yeah sure! I haven't had a butterbeer in ages!" Laura answered enthusiastically. She had a smile on her face. We entered the pub and found a table in the corner.  
"I'll get the drinks," I offered.

"Are you sure? I'll pay for mine," Laura asked worriedly.  
"It's fine Laura." I smiled gently at her.

Laura's POV

This date had been amazing. Remus has been so kind and such a gentleman. I was having a nice daydream when Diggory came over.  
"Hello Laura. How are you?" Amos asked.  
"Umm... Hi Amos. I'm fine thanks. Who are you with?" I asked cautiously. I knew Amos was a womanizer out for only one thing.

"Ahh... No one. I'm all alone today. How about you?" He scooted over so he was closer to me.  
"I'm with Remus. Oh here he comes now!" I said and got up to help Remus with our drinks.  
"Help me get rid of Diggory please! He's driving me nuts!" I whispered in Remus' ear. He nodded his head slightly.

"Diggory. I've seen you met my girlfriend, Laura Smith." He squeezed my shoulder and I nestled in.  
"Oh... I didn't realise. Sorry for interrupting your date. I'll be off then. Bye!" Amos said hurriedly and rushed out of the pub.  
"Thanks for sticking up for me Remus." I smiled at him.  
Inside I was melting. Remus had called me his girlfriend.

Remus' POV

Oh Godric! How the hell do I ask now?! What would Sirius say? Be smooth and suave.  
"Yeah... about that Laura. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. Aaannddd the smooth and suave look went flying out the window.  
"Of course. I can finally do this!" She leant over and kissed me square on the lips. "Let's go back to the castle."  
"Ok then," I said to her smiling. We left our finished drinks on the table and walked out.

Izzie's POV

Me, Lily and Marls were waiting anxiously in the common room. Finally Laura and Remus came in with their clothes all over the place. I looked at Marls and Lily, who shrugged. I walked over to Laura.  
"You will tell us about it later!" I whispered in her ear. "Oh and your cardie's inside out." She looked down and blushed.

James and Sirius walked in the portrait hole. They saw Remus and Laura holding hands and whooped. James went over to Lily and swung her round in celebration. Surprisingly she didn't mind. She just laughed. Sirius did the same thing for me but he held on to me for a bit longer. James coughed and Sirius put me down. He had gone quite pink.

"Laura we're borrowing Remus for a bit. Marauders business," James said as Sirius dragged Remus.  
What are the strange creatures that classify as male human beings?

A/N hello again! As I'm sure you've all noticed that I've updated my story. Please add to your library and don't forget to:

Favourite, Follow and Review please! As always have fun reading!

Remus: Thank you for getting me and Laura together! The blind date was really good.  
Sirius: Thank Merlin for that. It was that or the old lock-in-a-broom-closet-until-confessing-feelings method.  
Remus: You're joking right? -_-

Izzie: Nope! :D  
Laura: I'm gonna kill you Izzie! You could have told me it was Remus!  
Izzie: That was beside the point! *pokes*  
Laura: Don't poke me! *pokes back*

And while this VERY mature poke war is going on, Remus can you do the disclaimer?

Remus: Of course. PyromaniacValdez does not own the Harry Potter franchise as much as she would like to. Harry Potter belongs to our illustrious queen, the goddess of writing, J.K Rowling. All events, characters and other things that you do not recognise belong to PyromaniacValdez. If you might find a copy of this, private message me straight away. Copyrighted © 2013 All rights reserved.

Mischief managed!

PyromaniacValdez xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Awkward Moments...

Izzie's POV

In the days after Laura and Remus got together, you could always see us girls hanging out with the Marauders. Lily tried to be civil and have a conversation with James. They looked so cute when they were chatting. They discovered that they both have a mutual hate of Astronomy. Lily for it being absolutely pointless and James because it messed up his body clock.

Laura and Remus just held hands and followed us all around. They were finally together and blissfully happy. A few hexes were sent Laura's way but Remus dealt with it. Marls brought whoever she was dating at the time. Poor guy was probably terrified; the Marauders treated us like their sisters. Marlene was actually James' cousin.

One of them didn't treat me like that. Sirius treated me as his equal. We spent most of our time in the Come-and-Go room planning pranks.  
"Guys, me and Sirius here are going to do some stuff in the Room of Requirement," I told them. Lily's eyes widened and Sirius noticed.

"Evans! Get your mind out of the gutter! We're just planning pranks!" Sirius laughed and so did I. He had such an infectious laugh. Within a few seconds, we were all doubled over laughing. I loved it when we were all happy.  
"My latest idea for a prank is..." I stopped to wipe some tears from my eyes. Laura looked curious.

"Well tell us then!" Sirius whined.  
"Calm your tits mate! It's to blow up the Slytherin common room!" I said gleefully. Laura and Marlie looked at each other and shrugged. Remus and Lily just sighed and rolled their eyes. Sirius and James ran over and picked me up.  
"What are you doing?! Put me down you freakishly tall people!" I yelled and thumped them.

"Taking you for a victory lap then to the Room of Requirement. To go over the finer details of the plan," James said to me and winced. "You thump hard for a girl!"  
"That's it! Potter you are NOT involved in this prank! Understand?" I shouted and thumped James again.  
"OI. What did I do?! Is it because I said you punched hard for a girl?" James asked furiously.

"YES!" I shouted back.  
"Sorry!" He bowed his head meekly.  
"You're forgiven! Let's go!" Sirius and James put me down and I skipped off. They started off after me, shrugging.  
"You know you're completely insane right Semmé?" Sirius called to me up the stairs.

"Hell yeah! And I'm proud of it!" I called back. Sirius and James roared with laughter. Again. I could get everyone to laugh if I wanted to. We arrived at the Room of Requirement and we all stopped.  
"Boys you'll have to wait a few minutes. Us girls need to talk," Marlene said, facing the guys.  
"McKinnon! Tell us!" Sirius glowered.

"Uhh... No! See ya suckers!" She dragged us inside and shut the door. I gasped. It was my bedroom at home. Everything was how I left it. Clothes strewn all over the floor, posters half up, my bed unmade and my chocolate stash box was empty.

I walked over to my picture wall and saw the wizard photo of me and Sirius. I had my head thrown back laughing and Sirius was chuckling. James was obviously humiliating himself. Next to that one was one of me and the girls down by the lake. We were all smiling and laughing. That was the day I levitated a sleeping Snape into the lake. I chuckled at the memory.  
"Why are we in your room?" Lily asked me gently.

"I don't know." I stopped when I saw another photo. It was one of me and my mum when I was 11. I had just received my acceptance letter. Mum was so pleased and proud of me. She had died a month into my first term. Laura came over and hugged me tightly.  
"Out on the grounds tonight?" Laura murmured in my ear. I nodded. Me and Laura were Animagi. Laura was a brown owl with gold flecks and I was a big black dog. We always went out on the grounds when we were upset. It was our way of letting go of our feelings.

"I'll... I'll be back guys." I choked out. My eyes were streaming as I ran out of the room. I bashed into Sirius but I carried on running. I heard footsteps coming quickly but I didn't care. I wanted to be alone now more than ever.

Sirius's POV

I was chatting to Remus about some Charms homework when someone rushed out of the room. They bashed into me and I saw it was Izzie. Her normal sparkling chocolate eyes were filled with tears.

She got up and ran off. I stood shocked. I had never seen Izzie cry. Before I knew it, I was chasing after her through all these different corridors. I worked out that she was going to the Astronomy Tower. Then she tripped and cried out in pain. I winced. It stung me that she was hurt. I crept over to her and scooped her up.

"Izzie I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. You've twisted your ankle," I whispered in her ear. She just whimpered. Soon I was running with Izzie in my arms. She was crying. We reached the Hospital Wing and I stopped. Izzie was pulling on my shirt.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me Sirius," she whispered into my chest then fainted. "Izzie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always gonna be your egotistical, lovable, emotionally stunted prat of a best friend. You're the only constant woman in my life." I kissed her forehead and carried her inside.  
"Poppy! Izzie's twisted her ankle!" I yelled. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office.  
"We'll have that fixed easily. She'll be able to go immediately," she said to me while she found a vial of potion.  
"Rennervate," she muttered. Izzie started to splutter.  
"Drink this for the pain." Poppy held up a vial of something green.

"It's moving..." Izzie whined when she took off the lid. She drank it anyway and shuddered.  
"I feel all better now! Thanks Poppy!" Izzie shouted as she skipped out the Hospital Wing.  
'That girl is mental!' I thought. One minute she's crying and the next she's all happy. Whoever dates her in the future will have a lot on my - umm - their hands.

Izzie's POV

"Izzie! I can smell something funny!" Laura called to me from the top of a tree.  
"Me too Laur! Follow me!" I called back.  
"I smell a rat! I'll be back!" Laura launched off into the darkness.  
"You're gonna be washing your mouth out in the morning!" I shouted, running after her. She flew back with a rat in her claws and a humongous dog chasing after her. I crouched down in a defensive position.

"Leave her alone!" I growled.  
"Give back the rat!" The dog growled back.  
"Sirius?" I cocked my head to the side.  
"Izzie is that you?" Sirius wagged his tail.  
"Why are you chasing Laur?" I asked confused.  
"Well she has Pete," he answered.

"SHIT! LAURA GET BACK HERE NOW!" I hollered. After a few minutes Laura flew back into the clearing.  
"What is it Izzie? And who's the mutt?" Laura asked cautiously.  
"You have Pete in your beak and this is Sirius," I answered.  
"Ewwhh! Sorry Pete!" She flew to the ground and dropped Peter on the forest floor.

"Padfoot, Wormtail you alright?" A stag cantered into the clearing.  
"Hey James," I called to him.  
"Huh? What? You're Animagi too?" James asked quickly.  
"It would seem so." Laura landed on my back.  
"Izzie and Laura. Wait a sec... Izzie you're identical to Padfoot," James said. I heard the confusion in his voice.

"Prongs, did you find Padfoot and Wormtail?" A wolf spoke in a raspy voice as it crawled into the clearing. I noticed it wasn't a normal wolf; it was a werewolf.  
"Moon-" Sirius started but Laura recognised the wolf's voice.  
"Remus?" she asked with a wobble to her voice.  
"YOU LIED!" Laura flew up to him and scratched him across the face and flew off towards the castle. I shook my head at him and ran after. When I reached the castle, I heard a heart-renching howl.

A/N hello again guys! How are things for you? Time for the disclaimer!

Sirius the honours!

Sirius: Fineee. PyromaniacValdez does not own the Harry Potter franchise as much as she would like to. Harry Potter belongs to our illustrious queen, the goddess of writing, J.K Rowling. All events, characters and other things that you do not recognise belong to PyromaniacValdez. If you might find a copy of this, private message me straight away. Copyrighted © 2013 All rights reserved.

Izzie: It's a miracle! I thought he would be brain dead forever! Oh wait...  
Sirius: Oi!  
*intervenes* Girls girls, you're both pretty.  
Izzie: I AM A WOMAN!  
Sirius: *sniggers*  
Well before a shitstorm ensues, it's adios from moi!  
Mischief Managed!

PyromaniacValdez x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Begging on your knees...

Izzie's POV

It had been a while since Laura found out Remus was a werewolf. I was thinking about nothing important when I came up with a brilliant idea.  
"Girls! I have an excellent idea!" I called from the top of the stairs. They were sat in the armchairs around the fire. Laura saw me and beckoned Lily and Marls to follow her up the stairs.  
"Well, oh Great One, what is your idea?" Laura mock-bowed. I smacked her round the head.

"The Halloween Ball is tomorrow night. My plan is to kill the boys by dressing up all nice and proper, and then try our best to ignore them. Laura, you're going to have to flirt with other guys to make Lupin jealous. Now the boring part is over, I'll show you the dresses!" I explained thoroughly. "Laura here's yours." I handed over a dress bag and shoe box.

Laura's POV

I zipped open the dress bag and smiled. My dress was a shimmery gold. It had spaghetti straps and when I held it against me, it was half way down my calf. I opened the shoe box and gasped. Inside were the most delicate looking shoes. They had a thin gold strap that would go around my ankle and the wedge was a decent height. It was perfect.  
"I can see the smile on Laura's face so she's pleased. Lily here's yours." Izzie handed over Lily's dress bag and shoe box.

Lily's POV

I followed Laura's example and opened the dress bag first. I pulled it out and held it up against me. Marlene wolf-whistled.  
"If Potter works up a sweat when you're in your uniform, he's gonna melt when he sees you in that!" Marlene winked at me and I just glared. I had to admit Izzie did know what suited us all.

My dress was a forest green and it went down to my knees. The straps were thin and crisscrossed down my back. I opened the shoe box and grinned. Inside there was a pair of emerald green heels.  
"Izzie, gimme my stuff!" Marlene whined.

Marl's POV

I opened the shoe box first and squealed. Inside were white killer heels with yellow patterns on. (A/N it sounded a lot better in my mind.) I found the dress bag and slowly zipped it open. I was left speechless. It was absolutely gorgeous.  
It was a canary yellow with thick straps and a sweetheart plunge line. It went down to about my knees.  
"Izzie! I love you!" I squealed and squeezed her half to death.  
"Love you too Marly. Girls, I'm going to show you where my dress is but I'm hiding in the bathroom first!" Izzie said. She pointed her hand towards her bed and sprinted into the bathroom.

Laura's POV

I walked over to Izzie's bed and slipped my hand underneath the bed. Once again, there was a shoe box and dress bag.  
"Which one first ladies?" I asked Lily and Marls. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Dress!" They chorused. I laughed and pulled open the dress bag. We all sat there in shock. Izzie's dress was red and glossy. Oh and strapless. I held it up and it came quite a bit above the knee.  
"Izzie HOW many boys are you aiming to kill?" I let out a low whistle.  
"None?" Izzie had popped her head round the door.  
"Well you're gonna kill some!" Lily teased and Izzie blushed.

I opened the shoe box and everyone shut up. Inside were glossy black heels. They suited Izzie perfectly.  
"I think one of the Marauders would be checking you out in that," I coughed. She looked up and grabbed her wand.  
"What did you say?" she said in a deadly low voice. Oh shit. She was pissed.  
"AAAAHHHHH!" I ran screaming and went into the common room, Izzie right behind me. I quickly scanned the room for a distraction. Then I saw them sat in the armchairs, the Marauders.

"Sirius! Izzie wants to talk to you!" I yelled and ran behind his chair. He turned and looked at Izzie. She was still in her pyjamas. Oopsies...

Sirius' POV

I was going over the Charms essay I had just written when Laura came into the common room. She was screaming like a banshee.  
"Sirius! Izzie wants to talk you!" she yelled then dived behind my chair.

I turned and saw Izzie pounding down the stairs. She looked; well, hot when she was angry. Her face was flushed and her eyes glinted; she was obviously very pissed off about something. I looked down and saw she was in her pyjamas.  
"Izzie - uhhh - hot - uhhh - pyjamas - uhhh - Ball?" I stuttered. I sounded just like Prongs when he tried to talk to Evans. I was nervous she would get pissed at me.

"No! Merlin Sirius they're just pyjamas!" she snapped. Yeah, she was definitely pissed at me now.

Izzie's POV

Laura when you get back to the dorm, you're going to die. Very slowly and very painfully. I remembered that Sirius was staring at me and I wrapped my arms round my waist. Someone pulled my hands back.  
"You look very nice Isabella." I smacked the hands off me and whirled round. It was Liam Cole from third year. He had cheated on me because I wasn't going to have sex with him.  
"Keep your filthy hands off me Cole!" I hissed.

"Five galleons she punches him in the gut." I heard James whisper.  
"Isabella no need to be like that now is there?" Liam had started to put his hands on my waist and was now working his way up. I did the only thing I knew. Defend myself.

I punched him in the nose and gut. When my fist connected with his nose, there was a loud crack. That was the second time I had broken his nose. When I thought I was done, I walked off. Cole pulled me back and punched me in the stomach. Very hard. I heard James and Remus trying to hold Sirius back. I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. He stomped on my wrist and I cried out in pain. It was broken. I got up and punched him so hard, it knocked him out.

"Fuck you Cole!" I snapped and the Common Room burst out in cheers. James and Sirius walked over to me.  
"Let me heal your wrist," James demanded. I pulled my wrist from the crook of my arm and gave it to James. He turned it over gently.  
"Episkey," he muttered.

"Thanks James." I smiled at him.  
"Isabella huh? What's your full name then?" Sirius asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked back. I really didn't want anyone knowing my full name  
"Cole called you Isabella. Tell us please," Sirius whined. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"Fine. My full name is Isabella Victoire Elizabeth Louise René Semmé," I said fluently. Sirius and James' mouths dropped.  
"Bit of a mouthful I know. Well I'm off to bed. See you guys. Oh Laura, if you don't get your bum up in the dorm in the next two minutes you will die a painful death." I yelled the last part and Laura jumped out and shot up the stairs. I ran up after her.

Laura's POV

I was hiding behind Lily's bed when Izzie came in.  
"Accio Laura Smith!" she sang. I felt myself flying out and I landed at Izzie's feet in a heap.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BY WAXING YOUR HAIR OUT AND CHOKING YOU WITH IT!" Izzie roared. Yep she was super pissed. That was one of her more, let's say, 'creative' threats.  
"Sorry?" I said quietly.  
"But why... Sweet Merlin in a miniskirt, how are you boys up here?" Izzie spun round and saw that James and Sirius were in our dorm. Lily's in the shower at the moment as well. Maybe I should warn her...

Izzie's POV

Sirius and James were in my dorm. What the hell?!  
"We're enlightening you with our presence because everyone in the common room can hear you. The first years are now scared shitless because they heard your threat," Sirius explained.

I was about to make a sarcastic remark when Lily came out the bathroom in her pyjamas. James was definitely drooling.  
"JAMES! GET OUT OF OUR DORM RIGHT NOW!" Lily screamed. Me, Marlene and Laura knew the drill. Dive for cover. Lily threw things when she was angry. We all had the cuts and bruises to prove it.

"OWW! Jeez Lily... OWW!" Sirius yelled and ran out. James just stood there. He was probably still shocked that Lily was in her pyjamas. I rolled my eyes and muttered a quick shield charm for James. He came back to his senses and ran for it. I knew that boy was relatively intelligent. Marlene and Laura found Lily some Calming Draught and sent her to bed. We just flopped onto our beds. I was the last to fall asleep. I eventually went to sleep so I was prepared for the Ball tomorrow.

A/N hiya guys! How are you guys doing? I'm trying to figure out an updating schedule at the moment and I'm writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction as well :3 I'll tell you guys when the first chapters up :) Here's the disclaimer :D

PyromaniacValdez does not own the Harry Potter franchise as much as she would like to. Harry Potter belongs to our illustrious queen, the goddess of writing, J.K Rowling. All events, characters and other things that you do not recognise belong to PyromaniacValdez. Copyrighted © 2013 All rights reserved.

I would really appreciate more follows and reviews. I would love to know what you think! I should update more frequently now but seeing your reviews and follows make me think 'people enjoy what I write. I must write more!'

Review, Follow and Fan please!  
Until next time,

Mischief Managed!

PyromaniacValdez x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dares, Dates and Declarations

Laura's POV

I woke up early this morning and just sat there thinking about Remus. I didn't give a flying batshit that he was a werewolf. I was hurt because he didn't tell me. I shook my head and got out of bed. I snuck over to Izzie's bed and opened the hangings. She looked so peaceful. I just had to wake her up.

"Aguamenti," I muttered and aimed at Izzie's face. She woke up spluttering and glared at me.  
"I hate you!" she mumbled and got out of bed.

"Good morning Princess Sunshine!" I retorted and grinned. Izzie smiled weakly back. We couldn't be mad at each other for long. We were like sisters, always bickering but could make up in seconds. We would defend each other until the very end. I remembered back in first year when Izzie defended against the Slytherins.

*FLASHBACK*

Me and Izzie were at the Black Lake studying for Charms. Well I was, Izzie was pretending to chat up boys. Typical. I rolled my eyes and looked up. Izzie was trying to get rid of this second year. I laughed and turned back to my work. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted some Slytherins. To be exact, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black and Severus Snape. I shoved the books in my bag and Izzie's in hers.

"Izzie. Snake alert," I called. Her eyes widened and she ran and took her bag from me. They were forever targeting her as she was a Muggleborn.  
"Awwhhh look Lucius. I thiml the ickle firsties are trying to run from us." Bellatrix sneered. Izzie was shaking; Bellatrix was her main torturer.  
"I agree Bella. Let's talk to them. Accio!" Malfoy called. I felt my body zooming backwards. I looked to the side and Izzie was doing the same. We fell at their feet.

"Look Cissy they're worshipping us. Who would have thought a Gryffindor worshipping a Slytherin?" Bellatrix laughed. Izzie got up suddenly.  
"The day I worship you is the day You-Know-Who wins the war!" she hissed.  
"How dare you! The Dark Lord will win and he will kill you Mudblood!" Malfoy growled. I pulled out my wand and so did Izzie.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screeched and aimed at me. I prepared for the pain but never received it. Izzie had jumped in front and was now on the floor, writhing in pain. I was touched that Izzie cared gor me that much. Then I remembered that Bellatrix and co. were still there. I walked right up to Bellatrix and slapped her.  
"YOU BLOODY BITCH! YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND! YOU LITTLE BAG OF SH-" I screamed at her but was stopped. James Potter and Sirius Black had just come over.

"What did they do to her?" Sirius asked me quickly.  
"The-the- torture curse." I was barely holding myself together.

Sirius looked up at the others. I could see the pure fury in his eyes. He sent a hex at Malfoy and he fell flat, paralysed. It must have been the Body-Binding curse we learnt today. He blocked another hex from Snape and James joined in. It turned into a full on duel. Two first years against three fourth years and a first year. I remembered watching in awe until something hit me and all went black.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"Hello you there?" Izzie was shaking me.  
"Yeah yeah," I said, dragging myself from the end of Izzie's bed.  
"Sure. You were off in LaLa land for a bit." Izzie looked worried. I could see that she was concerned.

"Was just thinking about the time you saved me in first year." We both shuddered. Izzie was so scarred that she wouldn't go outside without at least one of the Marauders being there.  
"Well enough of that. Let's wake up the others and start beautifying!" Izzie sang and went over to Marls. She has to go pick the easy one. Waking Lily up was like a death wish unless you had a shield charm around you.

"Lils?" I poked her with my wand.  
"I'm up, I'm up," she grumbled.

Izzie's POV

We all spent the first hour in the shower. Doing the basics like washing our hair, shaving, exfoliating and washing our faces. Lily was in charge of our hair.

Lily's POV

I studied the girls carefully. I flicked my wand at Marlene and her hair went up in a bun with a few curls left hanging. I flicked my wand at Laura and her hair was curly and up in a twist. Izzie's hair was the hardest to choose. In the end, I straightened it and did a half up- half down style. My own hair went up in a French knot. Our hair looked gorgeous. Laura was gonna do our makeup.

Laura's POV

For all us girls, I decided on a sassy look that set off our dresses. Marlene had a peach blush, pink lipstick and yellow eyeliner to show off her cat-like eyes. Lily had the simplest makeup. Some pink gloss and some brown eyeliner. My make up was pretty simple as well. Red lipstick with gold eyeliner. Izzie looked amazing though. Red tinted lipbalm, black eyeliner and violet eyeshadow. We all looked stunning. The best part was... We knew it.

Izzie's POV

I checked the clock again. It was finally 8.  
"Well ladies it's go time!" I grinned and my friends grinned back.

"One at a time. Marls first 'cause she's meeting her date outside tge portrait hole. Laura next, you're meeting Amos in a bit. Lily and me will come down after each other. Ok? Good? I'm glad that's sorted!" I explained to the girls. I quickly cast the Sonorus charm on myself.

"Presenting the Gryffindor fourth year girls! Miss Marlene McKinnon!" I called. Marlene glided down the stairs and towards the portrait hole. Oh and winking at some second year kid who practically fainted.  
"My partner in crime, Miss Laura Smith!" I called again. Laura walked down the staircase and Remus' mouth dropped.  
"Our feisty little redhead friend, Miss Lily Evans!" Lily walked gracefully down the stairs and stood next to Laura. They were introducing me. I muttered the counter-charm and prepared myself.

"Now this is probably the first time you've seen her dressed up. We give to you the one and only Izzie Semmé!" Lily and Laura shouted. I walked to the top of the stairs and strutted down. Most people's mouths were hanging open in shock.  
"Dudes shut your mouths you'll catch flies!" I laughed with Lily and Laura. Most of them flushed and carried on with what they were doing.  
"Girls me and Marls have to go. She's meeting Alex and I'm meeting Amos," Laura called from the portrait hole and stepped out. There was a moment of silence before Remus, well, exploded.

"SHE CAN'T GO WITH DIGGORY!" Remus shouted.  
"I think you'll find she can and she is," Lily replied coolly. She always knew how to keep people in check.  
"Why can't she go with Diggory?" I asked coldly. I was still majorly pissed he had hurt one of my best friends.

"HE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!" Remus roared and stormed out of the common room.  
"Jealous much?" I glanced at Lily who had a smirk on her face.

"Just a tad," Sirius said. He and James had just come down the staircase and probably heard the whole argument.

"Izzie let's hurry up and get down there so Remus doesn't do something stupid. A guy with over-reacting hormones is never a good thing especially when they're angry. Now MOVE!" Lily shouted and ran out the common room. Me, James and Sirius shrugged and ran after her. It's not as if we had something better to do.

Remus' POV

I stormed out the common room and took a shortcut to the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I spotted Laura instantly. She was dancing with Diggory and was laughing. She looked beautiful.

"Mate I actually think you should go break them up. LATER!" Izzie added on as she caught my collar. I was going to go over there and physically shove them apart.  
"Why not now?" I whined. Merlin, I sounded like Sirius.  
"Because I have a plan!" Izzie sang and all of us guys face-planted ourselves.

"Lily I love you but why do you let her come up with crazy plans? Lots of things normally go 'POOF'!" James indicated with his hands. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. Izzie, with a determined look, stormed over to James and stomped on his foot. In high heels. James was cursing under his breath and glared at Izzie. She smiled innocently. The day that girl is innocent is the day I date a Slytherin. That is never gonna happen.

"Don't underestimate my plans next time!" Izzie smiled sweetly.  
"Ok. Lily you distract the teachers, Sirius distract the DJ. James and I will dance near Laura and Amos. I'll distract Amos and Remus you go talk to Laura. Capiche?" Izzie rattled on. We obviously looked confused so she repeated it again.  
"Now capiche?" Izzie looked round daring one of us to refuse.

"Just say yes for your personal and mental health safety!" Lily muttered. Me and the guys nodded in answer to her question.

Laura's POV

Me and Amos were waltzing slowly around the Hall. We were both enjoying each other's company. Izzie came over and started chatting to Amos. He offered to dance with her. Then I was left alone. I was on my way to the drinks table to grab a Butterbeer when I bumped into Remus. He looked handsome but distressed in his navy dress robes.

"Remus are you alright?" I asked concernedly. I might not date the guy but I'll still be nice to him.  
"Yeah look, I am so sorry about-" Remus started but I cut him off.  
"Save it. I don't want to know." I walked off towards the door.

Before I reached it, Remus shouted something.  
"Laura Olivia Smith! Don't walk out this hall!"

I was annoyed now. Who was he, the boy I bloody loved to bits and was a werewolf, to tell me what to do? I stalked right up to him glaring. He had a manic look in his eyes.  
"Or what? What will you do?" I shouted at him.  
"This."

He swooped down and held my face. He kissed me. He kissed me. I put my arms round his neck and threaded my fingers through his hair. Wait how did I manage getting my legs round his waist? Oh well. I went back to snogging. Very good technique.

Brain is melting.  
Is melting.  
And is a big pile of goo.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed. I ignored them and carried on kissing Remus.  
"Ahem!" They coughed again. Can't they see I'm busy at the moment?  
"I SAID AHEM!" The person shouted and me and Remus turned round. We just saw James and Sirius grinning like loonies (pretty much normal for them), Lily with an 'awwhh' look and Izzie grinning like the Cheshire cat. I glared at her.

"Whatever you two think, watching you snog is VERY traumatizing. Emphasize on VERY!" Izzie smirked.  
And this folks is how I got back with my boyfriend.

Izzie's POV

And how I managed to get blackmail pictures!

A/N hi guys I'm updating a lot these days :) no idea why :P what did you guys get for Christmas? Tell me in the reviews!

Laura: Izzie give me those pictures now!  
Izzie: Never! *runs away*  
Laura: *gives chase*

Ok then... James the disclaimer please!  
James: Yes! Responsibility at last! PyromaniacValdez does not own the Harry Potter franchise as much as she would like to. Harry Potter belongs to our illustrious queen, the goddess of writing, J.K Rowling. All events, characters and other things that you do not recognise belong to PyromaniacValdez. Copyrighted © 2013 All rights reserved.

Lily: That isn't responsible though...  
Sirius: Shh... Leave him to his dreams...

Please leave your guest reviews (I see you silent readers!) and account reviews! Follow me as well please!  
See you next time!  
Mischief Managed!  
PyromaniacValdez xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

A/N This is my first Quidditch scene so I hope it's ok :) oh and there's a tad bit of swearing :/

Izzie's POV

"LILY! Obtenez votre âne HORS DU LIT DÈS MAINTENANT! THERE'S A MATCH!" I yelled at a half asleep Lily. I was in the middle of getting changed. I was wearing red jeans with a gold belt, a gold top with Sirius' old Quidditch hoodie that said 'Black rules!' and my black converses. Oh and a Gryffie scarf.

"Bloody hell Izzie! You take Quidditch seriously," Lily said as she climbed out of bed and got dressed.  
"Hurry up Lils. We gotta get good seats! Laura's gone down to get us some food!" I shouted. Lily came out the bathroom decked in Gryffindor colours. There's nothing like showing your House pride!  
"Let's go!" Lily grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs, out the common room and into the corridor.

"We're gonna be late!" Lily screeched. Not if I had anything to do with it.  
"Lily do you trust me?"  
"Yeah... Izzie what are you planning?"  
"This."

I grabbed her hand and jumped over the banister. We were hurtling down at top speed towards the Entrance Hall. I casted a quick Cushioning charm on me and Lily. We stopped a few inches from the ground. I did the counter-charm and we fell to the ground with a flump in front of some people. That just so happened to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"What the fuck! What happened?" James shouted at us as we got up and dusted ourselves off.  
"Well we thought we were going to be late so Izzie," Lily gave me a pointed glare, "decided 'Oh instead of running down stairs I'll just jump off them!" Lily answered. Everyone on the team stared at me like I was crazy. I'm not that crazy.

"Uhh... Yes you are love," Sirius smirked. Oops I said that out loud.  
"Come on you nutcases. Let's get to the pitch," shouted a tall slim brunette girl who I knew to be Eliza Helmsley.  
"That's right. Black, Potter get moving!" shouted a Prewett twin. It was impossible to tell them apart. I had Fabian as my Charms tutor in 1st year.

*FLASHBACK*

"I don't get it Fabes!" I complained. I was wasting a perfectly good Saturday.  
"I'm not Fabian, I'm Gideon!" the ginger whined. I slammed the textbook on his fingers.

He winced and while he was checking his fingers, I put him on the Full Body-Bind curse. I levitated him and took him to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as people saw me, they shut up and stared at me. I ignored them and found my mates. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Sit on him in case he comes free." I ordered. They knew what I was about to do.  
"FABIAN ANDREW JOHN PREWETT! GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE NOW!" I screamed and people were making a path through to where he was hiding. Under a table.

He came out and dragged him by the ear to his twin. I woke up Gideon and started ranting at them. When I rant, I can go on indefinitely. I kept slapping them. I tied them up and ran up to their dorm. I charmed all their clothes pink and to sing Celestina Warbeck. The Prewetts now respect me.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"Well our story isn't interesting so see you later! Do Gryffindor proud!" I had spotted Laura and ran towards her with Lily. We grabbed the food and ran to the pitch as we went. A few minutes after we arrived, I heard Remus' voice projected over the crowd.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. Out come the 'Claws. Captain and Seeker, Li Chang. Chasers the terrible triplets Aggie, Beth and Charlie. Beaters Harry Boot and Daniel Goldstein. And Keeper Matthew Jacobs!" Remus shouted and all the Ravenclaws screamed for their house.

"Aaannddd the mighty Lions!" The noise was deafening. "Captain and Chaser Fabian Prewett. Currently scared shit- Sorry Professor- stiff of my mate Izzie! Chaser no.2 resident brunette beauty Eliza Helmsley. Finally the 3rd Chaser, 4th years 2nd heart-throb, prank genius, Marauder and my best mate its JAMES POTTER!" I was screaming myself hoarse.  
"Gideon Prewett Beater no.1 and again scared of my mate Izzie!" Remus shouted.  
"WHAT DID I DO?!" I yelled.  
"Beater no.2 4th years 1st heart-throb, prank genius, Marauder and my best mate SIRIUS BLACK!"  
"Keeper and player of the team, JOEY CASTLE! Last but nowhere near least, our resident ditzy blonde, MARLS MCKINNON!"  
She flew out like a bullet towards the box and yelled, "I'M NOT A DITZY BLONDE!"

"The captains play 'who can crush the others hand' and we are in play! Ravenclaw take the Quaffle and Beth shoots off down the field. Intercepted by Prewett who passes to Potter who has the new Nimbus. Potter feints then scores. 10-0 to the Lions!"  
"Wait has McKinnon spotted the Snitch early? She's gone into a steep dive..." Remus' commentary carried on in the background. I looked up and saw James repeatedly scoring goals while everyone watched for the Snitch.

"Marlene McKinnon has just performed the perfect Wronski Feint! Go Marlene! The score is 190-0?! What? Back to the game. Now Marlene has actually spotted the Snitch. Chang's closely following..." Again whilst everyone was distracted James, Eliza and Fabian scored multiple goals.  
"MARLENE MCKINNON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN 560-90!" Me, Laura and Lils were screaming and running down to the pitch to congratulate them.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" Sirius yelled. We found Marlene and dragged her up to the castle.

*10 minutes later*

"I can't find anything to wear!" I wailed. Marlene threw two dresses on my bed. Both were rather short. I grabbed the longer looking one and pulled it on. I grabbed my black ballet flats and put on my mascara. All us girls hurried down the stairs and into the common room. We grabbed a Butterbeer and started scanning the room for the Marauders. They spotted us first and boy, did they look MAD!

"What. Are. You. Wearing?" James and Sirius hissed at me.  
"A dress?" I answered. The dress wasn't that short, was it?  
"Yes it is! It's just a piece of BLOODY SHINY MATERIAL!" Sirius yelled.  
"Why are you so bothered that Izzie's wearing a dress Sirius? It's not like her first time." Laura walked over with Remus.

"It is way too short and barely covers you! You're a beautiful 15 year old girl. Some boys might take advantage of you!" Sirius yelled.  
"You think I'm beautiful?" I said quietly. I looked down as I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I peeked out at Remus who was smirking at Sirius and me. What did he know?

"Of course you're beautiful. Your eyes are like melted chocolate and your hair a gorgeous curly mess. Your smile makes everyone happy and your laugh. Merlin, your laugh is amazing! One giggle brightens my day even when I feel like shit. You're beautiful inside and out." Sirius finished his tirade and smiled goofily at me. Without thinking, I went and kissed Sirius on the cheek. The common room went silent.  
"Brother dearest you owe me 5 galleons!" Fabian shouted. Money exchanged hands everywhere.

"Thank you Sirius. You're the first boy ever to call me beautiful," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him.  
"Izzie thanks for being my first kiss!" He whispered and squeezed him tight.  
Little did we know that was the first of many kisses, hugs and sweet things for a long time to come.

A/N I warn you later. There will be some sensitive topics.  
Disclaimer: PyromaniacValdez does not own the Harry Potter franchise as much as she would like to. Harry Potter belongs to our illustrious queen, the goddess of writing, J.K Rowling. All events, characters and other things that you do not recognise belong to PyromaniacValdez. Copyrighted © 2013 All rights reserved.

Translation: Obtenez votre âne HORS DU LIT DÈS MAINTENANT! - GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! :D  
I'm also up for beta-reading now so if you want me to read your work and review, I'll be glad to help out :)

Peace, LOVE and blue cookies

PyromaniacValdez x


End file.
